How Lyric Met the Easter Bunny
by WillowedChild
Summary: So, this is basically a oneshot, I guess, of an OC I've created. It tells the tale of how she and her sister met the Easter Bunny and what happens years later, vaguely. Well, you'll see. Rated T just in case and sorry for bad summary!


**How a Bookworm Gets Her Book Back**

The Easter holidays weren't the best at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure, a little amount of students roamed the halls and those who stayed didn't have classes to attend, but one detail never changed: the stack of homework waiting to be completed. No one in their right mind would want to do homework on holiday, excluding Hermione Granger possibly, but alas it had to be done. Like every year, Angelic Radovic forced herself to start and finish every piece assigned to her within a five hour period.

They were the most boring five hours of her entire life, but she had to get the work over and done with so she could get on with what she really wanted to do: read. People found it odd for someone to want to spend their time sitting around with their noses stuck in a book, Angelic noticed. Especially when they could be enjoying the lovely spring sun out near the Black Lake, pranking Filch or engaging conversation with their fellow students. And they certainly didn't find it hard to voice their opinion either. It didn't matter to Angelic, though.

She rarely cared what people thought of her, besides a select few Slytherins who constantly drove her crazy. Having said that, she was always happy as long as she had a good book, and that's all that mattered at the moment. Angelic spent the rest of the break reading a Muggle novel she had learned to love. What intrigued her was the way the Muggles came up with all these great ideas. She, herself, was a half-blood, so it came to no surprise that she somehow connected with some of the characters.

At home Angelic lived with very limited magic. Of course, there was the law about underage witches and wizards not being allowed to preform magic outside school, but having a Muggle mother meant living like a Muggle. She wasn't even allowed to have her wand on hand. Instead it lived in a special box in one of her father's study desk draws. Her parents made it clear that it was not to be removed except in case of extreme emergencies. Even if she tried to sneak it out, the effort would've been in vain, because an awful alarm that could be heard for miles would be triggered. She found that out the hard way.

Nevertheless, there were advantages to the strict rules. If she was allowed to use magic, Angelic wouldn't have learnt the Muggle's way of living. The cleaning was a pain, but the situations and techniques were amazing. And she had to applaud the inventing of phones and IPods. Listening to Muggle music was one of her favourite pastimes. It was so different from the magical world, which brought her back to her book.

Not everyone got how she could read such tales that they assumed she wouldn't be able to understand. What they failed to see was that she _did_ know and understood most of what was going on in the tales, and if she didn't, she could simply just ask her mum. Angelic would read out a paragraph or two and explain the scenes to whoever protested her knowledge to prove she knew what she was reading. As usual, they would either be impressed or disgusted. Not like she cared either way.

Now, sitting cross-legged on top of one of the huge lengthy tables in the Great Hall, book in hands, Angelic's mind was not on the subject of rules or comprehension. No, now it was engulfed in a twisted murder mystery. Four women, two children and three late teens chopped up with an axe all over London. All murders seemed random, yet the narrator hinted that the police didn't know all nine victims were connected somehow. It was a juicy storyline that Angelic couldn't get enough of.

On the table across from her sat Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The two were talking about the Triwizard Tournament while on their third round of Wizard's Chess. Angelic had grown to like them over the first year and didn't see why the other Slytherins hated them so much, besides the blonde boy who Harry humiliated in front of the rest of the grade. That boy still holds a grudge over that. It was silly, really. It was that, and the rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses.

At the very end of the furthest table was a bunch of students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Angelic had gotten on well with them, too. When she sent an owl to her older brother, Alec, telling him about the unexpected event, she was surprised to read in the reply that her parents had considered sending her to Beauxbatons Academy. She watched the girls closely after learning the news, wondering if she would've fit in with them. It didn't take her long to realize Hogwarts was definitely the right choice.

A fair way down the same table as Angelic was Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. The four Slytherins were not-so-quietly whispering snide remarks about Harry's first performance, which could be heard from one end of the room to the other because of the annoying echo. As a result, Harry and Ron could hear everything they were saying. The two friends were doing a good job at ignoring them, however.

Those were the people she knew were in the room. As she flipped a page over, two six year Gryffindor students slipped through the giant doors of the Great Hall and scanned the room. They spotted her, mischievous grins playing at their lips, and slowly tippy-toed over to her. All this time, Angelic was coming up with questions about who the murderer was and the victims connections. Was it the creepy guy in the old detective's coat? Or maybe it was the famous pop star's paparazzi gone haywire? Could they actually be undercover agents?

The footsteps slowly, hesitantly crept closer and the owners to the steps whispered to each other back and forth testing to see if their target was paying attention. To their delight, she wasn't. The first nudged the other forward, then stepped back ready to bolt while the second cautiously stepped up to her snatched the book from her hands and turned and ran, guffawing wildly as they went.

She didn't know any of this was going on until it was too late. The book left her hands so quickly it took her a few seconds to realise what happened. Angelic looked up and saw two tall red heads retreating to the other side of the hall howling with laughter. _Not for long_, she thought flatly.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY," she yelled. "GET BACK HERE!"

Automatically she got down from the table and glared at them with her unnaturally light blue piercing eyes. She steadily walked her way down the room. Now that she was back in reality, Angelic noticed the room had gone silent apart from the cackling kookaburra type laugh made by the Weasley twins and all eyes on her. The witnesses of the act held their breath, fearing the worst. The twins had never heard what happens to those who stole her books. _That's okay_, she thought, _because they're about to find out_.

It took her exactly seven more steps to realize she wouldn't have to do anything. Fred —err George?— no, Fred had reached the end of the third table and rounded it at top speed. He didn't know a lazy second year student spilt some water several hours before and left it there for somene else so clean up. He wasn't looking where he was going and slipped, falling to the floor with a thud. George, who had not taken his eyes off her the whole time, ran to the opposite side and rounded the third table and was now heading straight for Fred.

"GEORGE, LOOK OUT!" Ron called.

But he was too late; George tripped over his brother and went flying into the air until he also fell with a bone tingling thump. The room suddenly boomed with thundering laughter, Draco's distinct above the rest. Angelic continued walking and stopped in front of the moaning George, who was still barely holding onto the book, bent down and gently tugged the volume out of his grip, spun on her heels and headed back to her spot.

Ron hung his head in shame as she passed, probably thinking Draco wouldn't let him forget this, which was a big possibility. Harry got up from his chair and stretched across the table to pat Ron's shoulder. The gesture didn't help Ron's mood all that much, since Harry struggled to choke back a snicker. Everyone found it funny to see them rolling on the floor, complaining, but Angelic couldn't see why. She didn't find it humorous at all. She was too angry with the twins for even attempting to take something she treasured dearly. It seemed Angelic was one of their best victims when it came to the holidays.

As she reached her space, she decided of lay on her stomach instead of her bottom this time. So she climbed the bench and laid down propping herself up with her elbows. Once comfortable, she opened her book and flipped through until she found the page she was up to and continued reading. A few more pages in and she was back in a world much different from reality.

An hour later, no one had moved from their seats - apart from the twins who had staggered their way out of the Great Hall and to the hospital wing due to concussions. Harry and Ron got bored of Wizard's Chess and were now mocking Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, by writing down ridiculous predictions for their own amusement, while Draco and his friends still tried to crack them. That's why Ron looked over at them suspiciously when he noticed the room go completely quiet.

Over in the Slytherin group, the insult attempts died down, leaving them with nothing to do. Daphne glanced over at Angelic who was reading that weird book intently. Her eye brows tilted into a frown and lips pursed as she tried to figure out the strange girl. It was certain the red head was not meant to be in Slytherin, yet she still tolerated her. But she did like it when other students irritated her. And that gave her an idea to stop the boredom. She smirked. It was time for another laugh.

"Hey Malfoy," she whispered, nudging the pale boy who sat next to her. He looked up from his hands and saw the wicked look in her eyes. "Dare you to take the book from Radovic."

At first Malfoy wasn't sure if he should do it. Those stupid enough to even insult her books ended up in the hospital wing. Draco didn't want to go through that, especially when the two week vacation just started. Then again, Radovic and he _did _have some kind of alliance. Ever since the last night of his third year when she basically broke down in front of him and him kissing her later on, on the Hogwarts Express train. _Maybe she might take a different approach in punishing me_, he mused.

"Alright, challenge accepted." He announced hopping down from the table.

The walk was slow and he could feel eyes watching his every move. Even Potter looked terrified for him with Weasley happily whispering something on the lines of '_he's doomed_' into Potter's ear. For once the blood traitor could be right. Draco couldn't back out now, not when he was almost there. His mind suddenly dragged a vision of the twins moaning and groaning on the floor and replaced them with just himself instead and he gulped at the image. It was as if his own mind who saying, 'good luck.' By this time he had reached her. Up close she looked harmless, smiling as she read the words on the pages.

"_Radovic_. Oi, Radovic look, Snape's coming! Angelic? Angie?" he whispered to her.

Mock urgency filled his tone to support his lie, but it subsided when she didn't respond. Once he was absolutely sure the girl wouldn't come out of the trance and attack him, he leaned over and seized the book then stepped back a few steps to see her reaction. At first she didn't notice the object leave her hands, but then she blinked and the smile was whipped from her face. Angelic looked up just in time to see him smirk as he turned to retire back to the others.

"DRAC—"

_No,_ _this is what he wants. I won't give him the satisfaction, I won't_. Instead she slid off the bench top and took her time following the blonde boy across the hall, with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. How could she let this happened a second time? The Slytherins were laughing and cheering as Draco returned to them, with her close behind. Draco then stopped and turned on the spot, waiting for her eagerly.

"Hi," he said with a huge grin when she got three steps from him.

"Don't you 'hi' me, gimme the book!" she shot back.

"No, I think I'll keep this for a while. It's for your own good, you know."

"For my own— you know what? I am not in the mood for games, _Draco_, so if you want your pretty face to stay the way it is, I suggest you _give it back_."

She could have sworn fear flickered in his grey eyes. He was lucky to even be getting a warning. Angelic eyed her book and hastily went to grab it from where it dangled at his left side. But he was too quick. He drew back and, like a child would, held it high above his head. _Damn his tallness!_ An urge to whack him across the head tempted her, but she refrained from doing so. A whack wasn't nearly enough suffering but… A smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland spread across her face.

They all could tell something was coming, and it showed because their smirks had disappeared. The half-blood stepped up to Draco and looked him up and down. He was wearing the black suit he always wore when he wasn't attending classes with the tie loose and slightly to the right side. She reached out grasping the tie with her fingers and tugged, pulling him close. She wasn't sure what he was expecting, but when he flinched she couldn't help but chuckle before closing her eyes and leaning forward just that little bit more until their lips met.

At first she had only brushed her lips against his, waiting for him to recover from the shock, and when he did, she allowed their mouths to press together more firmly. They drew back ever so slightly but found themselves drawn back to his. Their lips met again, however this time she parted his lips and began exploring, while Draco being taken aback by Angelic being in such control, hesitated seconds before joining in on the discoveries.

She could tell he was melting into the kiss, which is exactly what she wanted. His arm had become weak, along with the rest of his body, and began to slowly lower itself. It reached his side once more and Angelic wasted no time in letting go of the tie and sliding her hand up his shoulder, down his arm and hand to where the book was. She gently slipped it out of his grasp and immediately broke the kiss. Stepping back, she watched his expression change from a dreamy look to confusion.

"Thanks, Blondie," she smirked, holding up her prize triumphantly. Angelic then heard a noise of disgust from a bit away. She glanced back and saw Ron's reddening face.

"Did you just _kiss_, Malfoy? I thought you were going to flog him, not kiss him!"

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. _Boys_. Her eyes connected with Harry's and she knew she had done the right thing. It was obvious to him and Hermione that Angelic had had the biggest crush on Draco ever since the first year. Of course, she knew it too, but she didn't want to admit it to them. She turned back to the Slytherins, who wore stunned expressions by what just played out in front of them. Daphne was the first to recover.

"Oh, my gosh, wait till Pansy hears about this!" she said, sounding a bit _too_ excited.

Greengrass sprinted out the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin Dungeon, where she would go write to Parkinson in her dormitory. The boys quickly recovered too. Marcus was now looking at her with an impressed look and somewhat new respect. Blaise's face screwed up in disgust. Well, he _did_dislike blood traitors and those who associated with Muggle-borns. Draco brought a finger to his lips to wipe the lip gloss and a smirk filled them instantly. He eyes flicked to hers for a moment, down to the ground, then back up again to hazily stare into her icy orbs with disbelief.

"That was not fair," he stated, breathlessly.

When was anything fair these days? Why was everyone expecting her to be the fair one? She might act like the goody-two-shoes, but not many people actually knew how many times she had broken rules and wounded up in detention. No one would believe her if she said she had to write lines or clean Snape's potion cupboard. Once you had a reputation, it was hard to break.

"Well, it was fun kissing you and all, and I'd really like for it to happen again, but I really must be off to the Common Room. See ya 'round." She announced, spinning on her heels and walking her way to the exit with a wiggle in her hips. As she reached the door, she stopped, turned around and focused her full attention on Draco and said with a wicked grin, "if you want more, you'll know where I'll be," before slipping through the door and out of sight.

Soon after she left, Draco came to his senses. He knew she knew, the two things he absolutely hated were not being in control and not finishing the job. _Well played, Blue Eyes, well played_. He too started for the doors when Blaise and Marcus asked where he was going.

"I was going, uhh.. outside! Yeah, outside.." he replied, distractedly.

The two Slytherin boys rolled their eyes knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

**Okay, so this story ties in with my uncompleted story called 'Caution &amp; Truth'. Now, that story was supposed to be a two part story, but I don't see myself continuing it any time soon. And it could pass as a completed fic the way it is, so I think I'm just going to leave it as one thing and not continue on. I've updated it saying I will be doing so.**

**That probably confused you, I'm sorry. Let's start over.**

**Hi! First off, I, of course, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (only Angelic). Soo, whatcha think of this story? I hope you liked it! I know, I have a lot to improve on. Apologies for the horrible grammar and punctuation. Uhh, yeah, this author note didn't turn out the way I planned it would, hehe. If you liked it, please let me know. I'm always glad to hear people are reading and liking my work. So comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Alright, until next time,**  
**Sapphire-willow**


End file.
